


Moonlit Revelations

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Sledgefu Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angel!Sledge, Day 5, M/M, Sledge is oblivious, Sledgefu Week 2019, Snafu finds it funny, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolf!Snafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge still doesn’t know that Snafu’s a werewolf. Somehow.





	Moonlit Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I was most excited for this one, honestly. I like how it turned out.

Snafu loved Sledge a lot. There was no question about it. He just wondered how Sledge hadn’t caught on to his problematic condition yet, especially since he was pretty bad at covering it up. Sometimes he had decent excuses, like saying he filed his nails to keep them sharp, but other times, the excuse was obvious enough that most people would’ve caught on, like when he said that he needed to have a meat only diet. The fact that Sledge didn’t was actually more of a relief, because it meant that Snafu didn’t have to explain the whole turning-into-a-night-beast thing to him. Besides, he was convinced that Sledge might end up telling a fellow angel and accidentally damning himself for falling in love with him and Snafu for being, well, Snafu. So he kept his mouth shut and mostly ignored his general wolfishness until it was a night with a full moon. Like tonight. Which was why Snafu was kissing Sledge so much before he left. 

“You’ll stay in and be safe, right?” he softly asked. He knew what the answer would be, but he still liked to hear it, for the sake of his own peace of mind. He relaxed as Sledge giggled and pulled him into a tight hug as he wrapped brilliant white wings around Snafu. 

“I always do, don’t I, Mer?” Sledge’s tone was light and teasing, which helped noticeably ease Snafu’s worries, much to Sledge’s delight. “I promise you don’t have to worry about me.” Sledge’s face suddenly lit up and he looked excited and hopeful. “Maybe I’ll get to see one of the stray puppies on our lawn tonight and adopt it!!” Snafu had told him that the paw prints in the yard were from stray dogs, and Sledge hadn’t stopped talking about adoption ever since. Snafu thought it was sweet. And he continued to think that as he brushed stray hairs out of Sledge’s face and looked at him with love in his eyes. 

“Maybe, boo.” He kissed Sledge’s forehead and let his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away and glanced at the sunset behind Sledge. He bit his lip and looked back down. “I’ve gotta go now. I’ll be back by morning, I promise.” Sledge nodded and kissed Snafu’s cheek before he reluctantly released him and watched him jog into the woods. 

Once Snafu was sure that Sledge wouldn’t see him anymore, he slowed to a casual walking pace until he felt the familiar tingles and pains that only the full moon could bring him and stopped, letting the transformation take over. Going from man to wolf had hurt a lot at first, but as the years went by, he’d gotten used to most of the pain, so by now, all he felt was aches and a couple of sharp pains. Which meant he could spend less time curled up in a ball whining and more time doing what he was up to now: tracking wildlife to hunt and eat. He glanced in the direction of his house on occasion and let his thoughts drift to Sledge, but those thoughts vanished when he picked up the scent of a deer and eagerly followed it. 

At home, Sledge was curled up under a plush blanket in the large, soft, black couch in his and Snafu’s living room with one of his favorite Kipling books and a small smile on his face. He often spent time either reading or thinking about Snafu on nights like this. He’d been told Snafu was gone because of doctors appointments, and while Sledge sometimes wondered what Snafu had that’d warrant monthly appointments, he didn’t question it, as long as Snafu came back happy and healthy. That was what mattered to him. So he stayed within the comforts of his home and sipped the tea that he had sitting on the small wooden table by the couch, occasionally glancing at the clock and wondering when Snafu would be home. 

A couple hours into his night, he heard a faint rustle outside that snapped him from his concentration. He picked up his bookmark and placed it on his current page before he softly closed it and got up, the blanket falling off of his lap and into a small lump on the floor. He wandered over to the window and peeked through the curtains as a large dark brown wolf with bright blue eyes came into view and sniffed at the ground. Sledge lit up and immediately ran away from the window so that he could coax the wolf inside and play with it until Snafu came home. He quietly opened the door and crept outside. Up closer, the wolf looked softer and was about half a foot smaller than Sledge. He watched the wolf turn its head and paused, a wide grin slowly crossing his face. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck. 

“I’m gonna show you to Merri!” he declared. He stood up and happily tugged the wolf inside. He was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t protest and, as soon as they were inside, started scratching behind the wolf’s ears. The wolf, approving of the affection, nuzzled Sledge and licked his cheek. Sledge’s expression brightened and he nuzzled the wolf before he let go and stood up and began to show it around the house. He didn’t notice the way the wolf stared at everything with familiarity. He just thought about Snafu and wondered how he was and whether he’d like their new puppy. 

Once Sledge had finished the tour, he played with and read his book to the wolf in front of him, who was content to play and watch and listen. They stayed like that until close to sunrise, when the wolf started to get anxious. It ran off from one of Sledge’s games and back into one of the bedroom closets. Sledge looked genuinely worried for the wolf and slowly followed it into the back bedroom, where, upon arriving, he was met with a naked Snafu who was regaining his balance. Sledge quirked an eyebrow at him and bit his lip. 

“Merriell?” Sledge asked. Snafu jumped and glanced back and up at Sledge, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the fast moment. 

“Gene,” Snafu replied. Sledge softly sighed and bit his lip, looking concerned for both Snafu and himself. Sledge glanced around the room and unhappily mewed while Snafu just stood up and sighed. “Before you ask, Gene, yes. I’m werewolf. Sledge stares at him for a solid minute.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sledge crossed his arms and stayed across from Snafu, looking indignant and mildly hurt. Snafu softened and nuzzled him. 

“Didn’t think you’d respond well.” Sledge softened and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Merriell, I’d still love you even if you were the ugliest creature in the world. I’m never gonna find someone different.” Snafu faintly smiled and wrapped his arms around Sledge’s waist. Sledge snuggled into him and happily cooed over him as he wrapped his wings around him. Snafu looked down at him with a soft expression and petted him. What had he done to deserve an angel like Sledge?


End file.
